A Taste of Candy
by Zerato
Summary: Candy a solo explorer/bounty hunter goes on a mission to find a thief. Though she get more the the bounty on his head


The guild on Lustria was getting busy as they grew. Many guild members were talking different missions as teams but every once and while a solo explorer would take some missions. Today was Candy's day to go out solo, she had recently joined and took a liking to bounty hunting. Most people would dismiss her as a threat since she was a Skitty but that helped as she easily tricked them with her charm as well. The mission she ended up taking was pretty simple compared to what she usually took. A petty thief named Hades, a torracat, who had been sneaking into caravans and taking some random things. While he didn't seem dangerous as he didn't out right attack the caravans he must be smart enough to get in and rarely get out.

She went deep into the forest checking his usual hunting ground constantly checking her map for any near by cave where he can be hiding. As night began to fall on the forest she was getting ready to set up camp when she heard the sound of someone walking she quickly hid under a fallen tree as her quarry walked right on by with a bag strapped to his back. Most likey full of recently stolen goods. She followed him back to a makeshift camp he had set up in a hidden grotto that wasn't on her map.

Candy grinned as she seen him lay on a cot and sleep. After waiting a few minutes to make sure he was actually sleeping she searched her bag and pulled out a collar. She sneakily slipped it on the male the final click walking him he pushed her away and readied a flamethrower but Candy was two steps ahead and pressed a button causing the collar to shock him. He dropped to the ground unable to move.

"Well well Hades seems like your days as a free mon are up~"

She said in a mocking tone as she chained the collar to a tree.

"Now why don't you stay down like a good boy I'm taking you in at sun rise."

"Fuck you! This isn't the first time I've been caught I'll let out!"

He roared out. In response she pressed the button once more. He yelped loudly as he was shocked and he quickly fell on his back but she noticed something about the chained up male. Something pink was poking up between his legs. She grinned at the site.

"Looks like someone is enjoying themselves~"

She leaned close to his hardening member giving it a playful lick as he began to close hard his face more red then black as he began to struggle though his muscles were still tensed from the shock.

"H-hey what are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing just enjoying my catch."

She climbed on him placing her pussy against his face.

"Lick."

She held the controller for the shock collar up and get quickly began to lap at her pussy. His sandpaper like tongue lapped against her entrance and clit. She didn't have to threaten him he was emotions every drop of her he could get with each lick. Just like her namesake Candy was sweet to taste. Her moans were loud anyone near by would think two lover's had hidden themselves away to enjoy each other's company. She stopped him her own face now had a blush covering it. She turned around lifting her tail showing her wet pussy to him. Without any words he knew what she wanted. He mounted her and quickly thrust into her tight slit. His barbed cock pulled on her inner walls as they fucked. There was no passion it love this was more primal. He leaned down and bit the scruff of her neck to make sure she didn't move much while he rapidly thrusted into her. All the while his heavy sack slapped against her pussy.

"Arceus Hades don't stop I'm close!"

She yelled out as the front half of her body fell her paws rubbing her pussy. Her already tight pussy squeezing him for all he had until finally with a loud moan she came. Her pussy was to tight for the male to move but that didn't matter as he came with her. His burning seed filling her womb to the brim some even leaking out a little. The pair fell on the ground to tired from there little fun session.

"I'm Candy...by the way"

She said panting but she gathered the strength to pull herself free from the still chained male. Once free she took a paw and began to rub her cum filled pussy getting some of his seed on her paw and licking it clean.

"Oh spicy. Though I'm still gonna have to take you in."

"Damn was hoping you'd reconsider."

She laughed a bit and he smiled. When she took him in the lied about his latest heist and even paid his bail. While the police were a bit confused they let him go free.

"So any reason you paid for me to go free Candy?"

"Well I'd hate to lose someone as fun as you. Come on I know a place where you would fit right in~"

***This story was made for Ryn of the wanderlust guild please do check them out on Twitter they have a amazing comic series.***


End file.
